BAJOTERRA: Era de los Lobos
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Los lobos, seres hermosos y salvajes, Eli lo tiene en sus venas, antes un lobo ahora una vida diferente, por un experimento todo cambió, pero ¿Si sus amigos lo descubren? ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Volverá con su familia? ¿Los villanos lo odiaran más? Todos...todos...se convierten en ¿Lobos? (Fic Completo)
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy llorando, estoy llorando gracias a una música triste, me dio ganas de actualizar….nos leemos…**

…...

Chapter 1: Una familia lobo

En el bosque todo se veía tranquilo, relajante, el sonido de los animales era natural, todo era pacifico, era invierno, los arboles perdieron sus hojas pero estaban teñidos de blanco, había nieve en las plantas, en el suelo, y en muchas otras cosas de la naturaleza. Un poco lejos de allí, se encontraban en una cueva una manada de lobos, todos eran unidos, en ese lugar se encontraban muchas cuevas, los refugios de estos animales.

Esa era una familia, los otros lobos eran amigos o algunos familiares lejanos y/o cercanos.

Unos pequeños lobos jugaban felices, uno se llamaba Daniel era de color gris y la otra se llamaba Daysi era de color marrón con detalles blancos y negros. Ojos color amarillos o avellanas (Eso siempre en todos los lobos)

-Mami cuando conoceremos a nuestro nuevo amigo – preguntó Daysi moviendo su colita.

-Hija tranquila ya lo veras – dijo dulcemente su madre.

-Ya lo quiero conocer – dijo entusiasmado Daniel, su mamá solo negó sonriente.

De pronto apareció el lobo gris con detalles marrones, se llamaba David.

-Vengan un rato – pidió él, todos se miraron entre si y se acercaron a la pequeña cueva.

Vieron a una loba de color marrón con una mancha negra en su lomo, se llamaba Tiana era la esposa (mejor lo digo así) de David y del próximo lobo alfa.

-Shhh…no hagan ruido – los dos pequeñitos lobitos (Daniel y Daysi) vieron con atención y ahí había un lobito de color blanco puro.

-Wow y como se va a llamar – preguntó Daniel curioso.

-Lo llamamos…Eli les parece bien…que significa ser un buen líder y protector (según encontró esta chica *señalándose así misma*).

-Buen nombre – afirmó Daysi alegre.

-Sip, pero no siempre se ve un lobo blanco – dedujo Daniel.

-Si, Eli va ser el mejor lobo alfa de esta manada – dijo Tiana mirando a su pequeño cachorrito.

David sólo miró a su familia, era una hermosa familia.

….

Ahora 3 lobos pequeños jugaban alegres en el bosque abierto, pero cerca a sus hogares (cuevas jejejeje).

-No me atraparas – dijo activa Daysi, que creció un poco de tamaño.

-Eli ven rápido – llamó Daniel pero era de estatura mediana, de pronto un lobo blanco corrió hacia ellos.

-Espérenme – dijo agitado.

-Bien donde estará – dijo Daniel olfateando el lugar donde se encontraban

-SORPRESA! – asustó la pequeña loba a ambos, quienes cayeron de espaldas.

-No asustes, peor con esa cara – se burló Daniel.

-Cállate Dani, Eli que te parece si vamos al lago – preguntó.

-Ammm…no sería muy alejado de aquí – respondió temeroso.

-Tranquilo, vamos no nos pasará nada – dijeron confiados los dos.

-Ok – dijo Eli caminando junto con ellos.

Llegaron al lugar y bebieron un poco de agua del lago, pero lo que no sabían era que en ese lugar habían cazadores…

-Chicos mejor vámonos de aquí – dijo Eli muy asustado.

-Eli no pasará nada – dijo relajado Daniel

-No es que tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo retrocediendo.

-Por favor Eli no seas asi – reprochó Daysi, pero de pronto Eli miró hacia arriba y bajo sus orejitas asustado.

-Que te sucede – preguntaron, pero se escuchó una risa malvada, voltearon y vieron a un señor robusto con cabello negro y con un cigarrillo en su boca, cargaba un arma, y unos dardos tranquilizantes, de ahí apareció un chico de cabello morado, era simpático.

-¡Atrápenlos! – ordenó El chico, de pronto aparecieron más cazadores de los arbustos.

-Vamonos – los tres pequeños lobos corrieron hacia sus refugios, pero se escuchaban disparos y más disparos.

-Que sucede – preguntó asustada Tiana.

-Tranquila, todos prepárense son cazadores – gritó David, corrieron hacia el lugar.

-Jajajaja…estúpidos lobos – dijo el señor disparando, se escuchaban gruñidos y aullidos de lobos en todas partes.

-Las pagaras cazador – dijo furioso David.

-No sigas gruñendo lobo, sólo queremos a uno de ustedes – dijo disparando balas por todas partes. (Recuerden: aquí los lobos hablan pero para los humanos se escuchan sólo gruñidos, ladridos, aullidos ustedes entienden ¬¬)

Eli, Daysi y Daniel corrían desesperados, pero…

-AHH!-gritó Eli al caer en una trampa, hiriendo su patita.

-Eli! – gritaron los dos lobos.

-Jajajaja, señor tenemos a uno – afrimó un chico a través de un celular.

-Perfecto- dijo – vámonos – todos le hicieron caso y detuvieron los disparos.

-MAMI! – gritó asustado, pero era tarde ya lo habían puesto en una jaula.

-NO! – gritarron todos…

…..

Llegaron a la ciudad, los carros pasaban, la gente aminaba por las calles y plazas.

-Llegamos – dijo el señor, estaban en un edificio alto y luminoso.

Subieron las escaleras, y llegaron a un laboratorio, se encontraban jóvenes, adultos, chicos universitarios, pero entraron a un salón.

-Trajeron a uno – dijo una chica, vestida con una bata blanca y con guantes blancos.

-Si, es un lobo blanco – dijo el chico pelimorado, el señor robusto sacó al pequeño lobito, este sólo miraba asustado, ni siquiera conocía ese lugar.

-Bien Jorge, trae el líquido – dijo la científica observando al lobito.

-Aquí está – dijo un chico de cabello negro y con la misma vestimenta.

-Seremos los primeros en probar que esta fórmula si funciona de verdad – colocó el líquido verdoso en una jeringa.

-No, por favor – pedía Eli tratando de irse de la mesa, pero unas fuertes manos lo tomaron.

-Tranquilo, sólo te inyectaremos esto – Eli trataba de soltarse del agarre pero sintió un pellizco cerca a su cuello, le estaban inyectando ese líquido extraño.

-Tranquilo cálmate – decía el chico pelimorado, pero Eli se movió bruscamente, hizo que se cayera la jeringa, se rompió pero sólo derramó una pequeña gotita.

-No importa, al menos le inyectamos todo el líquido – dijo acariciando al lobito blanco que estaba medio dormido.

-Llévenlo a un cuarto por favor – pidió la chica recogiendo los trozos de la jeringa.

-Bien señorita – lo llevaron a un cuarto y lo colocaron en una cama, Eli quedó dormido.

-Esperemos que haga efecto – dijeron dos chicos retirándose del cuarto.

….

-NO! Eli hijo – lloraba Tiana.

-Amor tranquila, envié a unos lobos a rastrearlo – le calmó David acercándose a ella.

-Bien…-dijo ella, pero se escuchó unas risas.

-Vaya vaya con que su hijo desapareció – dijo Tomas sonriendo malvadamente, era un lobo negro con detalles marrones claro.

-Tomas fuera de aquí, tú tienes a tu manada, no a esta. – dijo David asechando y gruñendo.

-Sólo…vine de visita…bueno me voy – dijo volteando y dándole la espalda, de allí salieron dos lobos de color negro puro y otro de color negro y su oreja de color gris con marrón.

-Tenemos que buscarlo David – dijo Tiana recostándose en el suelo y escondiendo su cabeza.

…

Todo era silencio, en un cuarto se encontraba un…niño…que despertaba poco a poco.

-Arghh..-dijo tocándose la frente.

-Donde estoy-dijo mareado, pero sentía algo raro, tenía frío, vió sus patas, pero cambiaron eran dos manos, de pronto se asustó y vió que no tenía nada puesto, estaba desnudo, se tapó con una de las sábanas, pero vió sus patas traseras, ahora eran dos piernas grandes y tenia pies.

-Que yo…no…pe..pero-dijo asustado, de pronto entró una chica.

-Wow – dijo sorprendida, pero sonrió la fórmula funcionó…

…

**Bien es el más largo que eh escrito en mi vida, tengo flojera, bueno chao…**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su alocada escritora **

**Nicolle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oli… Bueno, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Alguien ahí ¿Hola?, nadie, ¿no? Bueno ¿Pueden leer?, jejejeje, ¿Hola?**

….

Chapter 2: Nueva vida, nueva familia.

Eli sólo temblaba por miedo y frío, la científica avanzó cuidadosamente hacia él.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Yo-yo…me…llamo…E-Eli – dijo muy nervioso, sus ojos ya no eran de color dorado sino cambiaron a unos celestes. Su pelaje blanco desapareció, sus garras también hasta el olfato avanzado.

-Tranquilo no te vamos hacer nada, sólo te daré ropa, y te daré algo que comer – dijo la chica amablemente, Eli se quedó mirándola, era un niño de aproximadamente unos 6 años, era pequeño todavía.

…..

Bien ahí parado bien – dijo el chico pelimorado, Eli estaba parado pero tambaleándose un poco, estaba conectado a varios aparatos, una máquina gigante estaba escaneando, ADN, salud, habilidades, aspectos, etc. ( E: escribir T: tanto C: cansa, jejejeje..siempre lo digo, SIEMPRE!).

-Perfecto, todo anda bien – avisó un señor, con anteojos, de unos 26 años.

-NO hubo ningún cambio repentino, y nada de alteraciones – todos los científicos lo desconectaron y lo llevaron a la misma habitación, sólo que estaba arreglada, había juguetes y un televisor.

-Descansa – dijo el señor, Eli caminó y se sentó en una alfombra, vestía una polera de color amarillo y unos shorts de color rojo.

-Desearía estar con mi familia – susurró, encontró unos carritos, y comenzó a jugar con estos.

-Los extraño – dijo triste y con ganas de llorar. De pronto se escuchó un ruido cerca de una ventana, Eli volteó y cerca de esa ventana se encontraba un pajarito de color morado, la punta de sus plumas eran de color rosado.

-Wow y tú quién eres – dijo sorprendido y acercándose al animalito.

\- ¡Eli eres tú! – dijo el pajarito alegre ya que su voz se parecía, pero su cara cambió al ver al peliazul confundido.

\- Lo siento pero no te entendí – Eli le sobó la cabecita.

-¡ELI! – escuchó decir a alguien, el niño volteó y vió a la misma chica.-Debes venir un rato por favor – pidió.

-Lo siento debes irte – el pajarito decepcionado voló lejos de ese lugar – Debo decirle, su voz es igual – voló lejos de ahí

…..

-Sígueme – dijo la chica, Eli corrió hacia ella.

-Para que me quería – dijo él, ella sólo paró y lo miró.

-Tendrás una nueva familia – Eli al escuchar eso, recordó todo, sus amigos, el paisaje, las cuevas, los otros lobos, todo.

-NO..yo o quiero irme, quiero ir con mi familia – dijo el furioso y alejándose.

-Tranquilo, tendrás una vida mejor – pero eso no bastó para el ojiazul.-NO- la chica lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a al fuerza, Eli trataba de soltarse pero no tenía tana fuerza.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una oficina, ahí estaba el mismo señor de anteojos, pero esta vez acompañado por un señor peliazul y ojos azules-grisáceos y una señora con el cabello negro y ojos morados (bien esa característica lo saqué de La Ultima Yenapa, te quiero SOV!)

-Bien aquí está el niño – Eli bajó la cabeza, pero sintió que alguien se le acercaba, alzó la mirada y vió al señor.

-Hola, tranquilo, me llamo Will – dijo amablemente, de pronto la señora se acercó.

-Y yo soy Sofía – dijo mirándolo, Eli sólo los miró confunndido.

-Vamos a ser tus próximos padres – avisó Will.

-Perfecto, pero recuerden la próxima semana lo deben traer para hacerle un chequeo – dijo el señor de anteojos entregándoles unos papeles, ellos lo firmaron.

-Eli te portas bien, y obedece – dijo la chica, el niño avanzó y sorpresivamente los abrazó.

-Gracias – dijo casi llorando Will y Sofía le devolvieron el abrazo.

-Vamonos, – ellos caminaron y subieron a un auto, Eli como no conocía esas cosas observó todo detenidamente, la ciudad, las calles, automóviles, personas caminando, y edificios altos y luminosos. Su nueva vida empezó.

.….

-SEÑOR…AHH..SEÑOR! – se escuchó a alguien, David (lo recuerdan ) volteó y vió al pajarito morado.

-Roberto, ¿Qué haces aquí? y por qué estas tan agitado - dijo el lobo sorprendido

-Señor, ahhh...encontré a un niño...que tenía la misma voz...que su hijo Eli..y también se llama Eli..ahhh - dijo el pajarito entrecortadamente.

-No puede ser, mi hijo ES un lobo, no un niño, y también hay muchos con ese nombre, pero..no sé - dijo David caminando y con su cola baja.- Además Tiana está muy deprimida, no pienso decirle, así tan rápido, bueno tu entiendes - Roberto asintió y voló hacia un árbol para descansar.

...

\- Eli, mira esta es tu nueva casa - dijo Will, Eli miró detenidamente, y sonrió.

-Bien - dijo simplemente, caminaron hacia la entrada, y de pronto se escuchó unos chillidos.

-¡Burpy! - dijo Will, una pequeña criaturita de colro naranja saltó hacia su mano, y después fijo su mirada en Eli, y chilló.

-Él va a ser tu nuevo amigo, se llama Eli - la babosa se acercó al pequeño niño.

-Qué es esa cosa señor - preguntó señalando a la babosa.

-Es una babosa, se encentran en Bajoterra.

\- ¿Qué es eso?..

...

**Yo digo también ¡¿Qué pedazo de fic acabo de hacer!?**

**Bueno dejen OPINIÓN, DIGO OPINIÓN..Saludos a todos los escritores ( a TODOS)**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle**

….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: BajoTerra

-Luego te lo explico, Eli ven te mostraremos tu habitación – dijo, el pequeño peliazul, lo siguió y llegaron a un cuarto, las paredes pintadas de color azul, una mesa, una cama cerca a una gran ventana y una alfombra.

-Bien, pero por favor me lo puede decir, y por qué así o más, estoy con ustedes – dijo inocentemente.

-Eli, nosotros vamos a ser tus padres, pero por lo que te hemos adoptado es porque nosotros somos la familia Shane, debemos cuidarte, y que seas parte de la familia, y mi esposa no puede tener hijos, por eso nos dijeron y nos informaron sobre ti, y debemos vigilarte, como vas estos años, y bueno, Bajoterra es un lugar, nosotros…. Y así Will le contó todo, las babosas, duelos, lanzadoras, flora, etc.

Pasó unas horas y llegó la hora de dormir, cenaron y todos se fueron a su habitación.

-Señor – dijo Eli, Will volteó y sonrió.

-Sabes, me puedes decir papá, bueno hasta que te acostumbres – le dijo dulcemente, y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Duerme Eli te quiero – salió de la habitación.

El pequeño ahora Shane dio un suspiro y de pronto se oyó unos aullidos, este abrió la ventana y los aullidos se escucharon más fuertes.

-los extrañaré – dijo sonriente, cerró la ventana y cayó dormido, pensando lo que haría y lo que pasaría con su familia.

…

Pero todo se desmoronó, toda la felicidad, toda la alegría, al saber que su "padre" había desaparecido en una batalla contra el enemigo. Él contuvo las fuerzas suficientes para no sufrir, ni llorar por la noticia. Hiso una promesa "Proteger a bajoterra", todos sus recuerdos de ser lobo se olvidó, ahora sólo pensaba en Bajoterra, las armas, babobas, las…ah..ustedes entienden.

…..

5 años después…

La Banda de Shane estaba en un enfrentamiento contra Blakk y sus secuaces, disparaban muchas babosas.

-¡Trixie! – gritó Eli al ver que su compañera fue golpeada por una babosa carnero malvada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo ella.

-Kord, cúbreme – dijo el Shane, el troll asintió y disparó a una congelada.

-Perfecto Dirigible, Burpy deben hacer una fusión ahora – dijo este, las dos pequeñas babosas fuero disparadas, y crearon una fusión.

-¡No!, vámonos – dijo Blakk marchándose.

-Bien – dijeron todos.

-Bien hecho amiguitas – dijo Eli.

-Debemos ir por algo para comer, Pronto muere de hambre – dijo el topoide, todos se subieron a sus mecas y partieron a Pizza rebote.

…..

-Señor, un visitante lo quiere ver – dijo Diablos Nachos acercándose.

-Diles que pasen, quizá sea algo importante – dijo Blakk sin voltear (por que rimá, xD)

-No es necesario – dijo alguien, ellos voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos, y con ropa de lanzador.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo serio.

-Me llamo Tomas, mucho gusto – se presentó el chico.

-Bien Tomás para qué vienes – Blakk caminó hacia él.

-Bueno ¿Conoce a un tal Eli?

…..

**Y…. ustedes saben que yo tengo mucho tiempo; muy corto lo sé, lo sé…**

**Pero tranquilos este fic está lejos de terminar.**

**Muy lejos**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	4. Chapter 4

…..

Chapter 4: Tomas, lobos negros, una pequeña sospecha

-Mmmm… mas o menos cual es la causa…Tomas – preguntó Blakk parándose frente al chico, este sólo lo miró y negó.

-Sabe, usted no me engaña, conoce a un Eli, está en este lugar, acaba de pelear con usted, y se rindieron y volvieron a este lugar – dijo Tomas serio, Blakk se quedó atónico, ¿Cómo demonios supo lo que pasó?

-Y…como lo sabes – dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-Bueno iba paseando por este lugar, y los observé, y el duelo que tuvieron , y la fusión, y como lanzaban las babosas, y… ñeh detalles – respondió relajado.

-Bien Tomás y…bien, como llegaste aquí – dijo Blakk parándose firme.

-Ufff…larga historia, no prefiero contarla – respondió el ojirojo, Blakk se quedó pensativo.-Y…bien no quiere preguntar cuál es la causa por la cual estoy aquí – dijo Tomas en un tono obvio.

-¿Ah? Que…¡Ah! Si.. – dijo Blakk despertando de su trance. – Bien, Ammm… ¿Por qué estas aquí? – siguió, el ojirojo sólo se golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano, después suspiró pesadamente.

-Porque yo necesito atrapar a un tal Eli, no conozco muy bien el apellido, pero era un gran amigo mío, y era de nuestra familia, pero desapareció, y stoy buscando en todo los lugares, y…necesito su ayuda, y la pregunta ¿Conoce a un tal Eli? – dijo cansado de repetir lo mismo.

-Si, es Eli Shane, mi enemi… - pero fue interrumpido.-Su enemigo mas despreciado, y no se le puede vencer fácilmente, see..lo sé – dijo Tomás recostándose en la pared, Blakk otra vez lo miró sorprendido.

-¡YA!, estoy harto, en serio señor Blakk, ya me hablaron de usted, el gran villano de aquí, pero creo que trabajaré sólo – dijo el ojirojo con furia y saliendo de esa oficina. Blakk movió su cabeza confundido.

-¡Atrapenlo! – ordenó; todos hasta algunos flagelos corrieron hacia el joven Tomás, pero…

-¿Qué piensan atraparme? Pues inténtenlo – retó parándose frente a ellos y con furia todos dispararon babosas malvadas, pero Tomas esquivaba cada babosa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y sus ojos dieron un brillo rojo, y sus dientes se alargaron, estos estaban llenos de tierra y sangre, sus uñas se alargaron hasta que se tiñeron de color negro, dio un gruñido de furia hacia todos, retrocedieron asustados, Tomás aprovecho esa oportunidad de escapar y saltó hacia una ventana.

-¡NO! ¡ESCAPÓ! – gritó Blakk avanzando hacia los demás.

….

-Con que Eli Shane – dijo Tomás caminando, y de pronto apoyó sus dos brazos en el pasto verde, y sus piernas también, de pronto cerró los ojos, y comenzó a gatear.

Un gruñido se escuchó, ahora era un lobo negro con ojos rojos puros, caminó hacia un bosque cerca a ese lugar.

-Creo que ya te encontré Eli – avanzó sonriendo, y perdiéndose entre unos hongos y arbustos, y…en la oscuridad.

…...

-Bien chicos volvamos al refugio, estoy exhausto por el duello que tuvimos - dijo Eli montando su meca.

-Tienes razón pero esta vez, las babosas malvadas están mas... potenciadas, si se le podría decir asi - dijo Trixie recordando el duelo que tuvieron contra los secuaces del doctor Blakk.

\- Pronto necesita descansar - dijo el topoide somnoliento

-Chicos creo que mejor es ir ahora, porque estoy muuuuyy cansado - dijo Kord cerrando sus ojos.

-Si mejor vamos - todos aceleraron, pero eran observados por...alguien.

Entre unos arbustos se encontraban dos lobos de pelaje negro puro, ojos rojos, uno tenía la oreja color gris, y el otro sus patas tenían un color marrón.

-Bien, creo que debemos seguirlos verdad Luis - dijo el lobo de oreja gris (tengo flojera .).

\- Si según dijo el jefe, vamos pero..disimuladamente Héctor o quieres que nos descubran - dijo Luis mirándolo, los dos avanzaron tan rápido para no perderlos de vista, según ellos ya habían encontrado a... el lobo perdido.

…..

**Holas volví, al fin, no puedo creer que demore ustedes que dicen, bien amm... que voy a decir, nada y ESPEREN EL DIA DE HALLOWEEN, LES DARÉ UNA SORRPESA, FICS CON MUCHO GORE, SUSPENSO, VAMPIROS, FANTASMAS, ZOMBIS, ESPIRITUS MALIGNOS, JUEGOS PELIGROSOS, Y... ¡TERROR!, NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**

**PD: Esto es para Sov, si lee esto, MALDITA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS MENCIONADO EN EL FIC "SLUGBOOK" , bueno sabes a que tema me refiero, ESTOY SONROJADA COMO UN TOMATE, QUE DIGO COMO UU TOMATE, COMO UN PIMIENTO.. ¡AHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola...**

...

La Banda de Shane ya habían regresado al refugio, se pusieron a hacer sus quehaceres (Tengo flojera). Como siempre Pronto no cocinó algo...comestible, toda la Banda se asqueó, pero hicieron un intento al comer, Eli sólo se quedaba mirando su comida, estaba serio, sentía algo raro, una presencia cerca de ellos, Trixie lo vió.

-¿Eli sucede algo? - preguntó ella, el Shane despertó de su trance sorpresivamente.

-No, nada sólo estoy cansado Trix... nesecito dormir, ammm...bueno...mejor me voy - se retiró de la mesa, y corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró, Kord y Pronto encogieron los hombros, Trixie también lo hizo, y dio una mirada en la puerta de la habitación del Shane.

Eli caminaba en círculos, dudoso se hacia muchas preguntas, pero él quería algo que comer, Kord y Trixie no pudieron comer la "comida de Pronto, en cambio él, extrañamente se antojaba, ¿¡Que demonios le sucedía?!, quería esa ¡¿COMIDA?!, "Sólo seria un pequeño gusto, y no en exceso", pensó Eli relajado, pero de pronto, un olor lo atrajo, el exquisito olor de la carne, se relajó al olfatear eso, respiró profundo, y se recargó en la puerta de su habitación resbalando hacia el suelo, carne, carne, carne, sólo pensaba en eso, de pronto se levantó de golpe y tuvo un terrible dolor en su cabeza, abrió los ojos del dolor, estos se tornaron amarillos, de pronto perdió la conciencia, cayó al piso inconsciente.

Sus babosas preocupadas chillaron, y abrieron la puerta para avisarles al resto de la Banda.

-¿Burpy? ¿Joules? que sucede - preguntó Trixie alzando a las dos pequeñas criaturitas.

-Chicos creo que lago sucede, vamos - dijo Kord, subieron las escaleras, y vieron a muchas babosas chillando y a Eli desmayado (rimó, por queeeeeeee... *cae de rodillas*).

-¡Eli! - Trixie corrió hacia él y levantó su cabeza.

-Tranquila, sólo está desmayado - dijo Kord, él lo cargó y lo colocó en su cama.

-Pronto, por favor trae alcohol y algodón - el topoide asintió y fue a traer lo pedido, Trixie hechó el líquido en el algodón y lo colocó cerca a la nariz de Eli, lentamente este abrió los ojos, los cuales ya eran de color celeste.

-Que-que pasó - preguntó levantándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, pero estabas en el suelo desmayado, no te pasó nada - preguntó Trixie preocupada, Eli negó con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar en su cama, los demás lo dejaron para que descanse un rato.

Pasó unas horas después y se fueron a dormir, pero se escuchó un ruido, Eli se levantó y el mismo olor a carne estaba presente, abrió la puerta, y encontró un trozo de carne en la mesa, bueno en realidad era muy grande, un ruido salió directamente de su estómago; tenía hambre, cogió la carne, y de una se lo devoró todo hasta terminalo, nuevamente su cabeza le comenzó a doler, sus ojos cambiaron a ser amarillos, y sus uñas crecieron hasta tornarse negros, y sus dientes se alargaron, lentamente su cara cambió a una de furia y con un gruñido, salió corriendo desde una ventana.

...

-¿Estas seguro Luis? pues no creo que él sea - dijo Héctor, que ahora era un humano, vestía una polera de manga corta, un pantalón de color gris y botas como las de Eli de color negro, al igual que los guantes, y no tenia lanzadora, ni tubos de babosas, era pelinegro con una franja de color gris, ojos rojos.

-En realidad no sé Héctor, pero debemos seguir las indicaciones que nos da el jefe, sabes que Tomás es...serio - dijo Luis, que vestía una polera manga larga, color negro,botas como Eli, y tampoco tenía lanzadora ni tubos para babosas, no usaba guantes, sus muñecas tenían una coloración de color marrón.

-Eso si, ah y también debemos buscar comida y... - pero Héctor fue interrumpido por un gruñido, voltearon y no vieron nada, los ojos de ambos dieron un brillo rojo y sus uñas se alargaron y se tornaron negros, y sus dientes crecieron, se pusieron en pose de defensa, de pronto un gruñido se escuchó por unos arbustos, voltearon y se acercaron pero alguien los sorprendió.

-¡Ahhhh! - gritaron asustados, Eli apareció gruñendo y mostrando sus ahora colmillos, Héctor sonrió macabramente y se lanzó hacia él, Luis también lo hizo, comenzaron una gran pelea, Eli los rasguñaba, les dejaba heridas, ellos también lo hacias, hasta mordiéndolo, Eli no se quejaba de dolor, sólo quería comer, de pronto se escuchó ruidos de lanzadoras...

...

**MMMMmmm... espero que les haya gustado, jajajaja, Sov me gusta tu reacción, jajajajaja, bueno, bueno, jajajajaja...**

**Pueden amenazarme, robarme o secuestrar a Junjie, ñeh... ok no...mmmm...jajajaja...nos vemos...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle **

**PD: ME ENCANTA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...cof...cof**


	6. Chapter 6

…..

Chapter 6: Instinto protector

PDV Twist

Montaba mi meca-bestia por el bosque de BajoTerra (descubrí recién que asi se escribe *se abofetea mentalmente*), a causa de una trabajo de Blakk, me mandó a que trajera más agua oscura, para lograr detener a la Banda de Shane, odio a los Shane ¡LOS ODIO!.

Ni siquiera sé por que, ni yo mismo lo sé, seguía caminando hasta que escuché gruñidos y gritos, Loki me dijo que no me distraiga, pero no le hice caso´.

Bajé de mi meca y me asomé hacia algunos arbustos, y vi a dos, ¡TRES! chicos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y cuando fijé mi mirada en uno de ellos, era un chico peliazul, se parecía a Eli, pero sus ojos eran amarillos, lentamente me acerqué y era...él. Abrí los ojos, estaba peleando, rasguñaba y traía un poco de sangre en su ropa, y un chico pelinegro con una franja color gris, me miró y sus ojos eran rojos, espera...¡¿ESE COLOR DE OJOS JAMÁS LO PUEDE TENER UN HUMANO?!.

Lentamente por el miedo saqué mi lanzadora y le apunté

Fin de PVD

-LUIS UN HUMANO ESTA AQUÍ - gritó Héctor tan fuerte, Luis le dio una patada en el estómago a Eli, sacándole el aire, este cayó cerca un árbol.

-Oh no - susurró Twist retrocediendo, los dos chicos ojirojos caminaron hacia él con intenciones de matarlo.

Eli miró la escena débilmente, y se levantó y por instinto corrió hacia ellos, Héctor y Luis cayeron al piso, Eli espaba delante de Twist, como protegiéndolo,´el pobre rubio sólo se quedó sorprendido, Eli tenía un poco de sangre en la boca, Héctor no aguantó más y se lanzó a Eli, convirtiéndose en un lobo con pelaje negro como la noche, y su oreja derecha de color gris, Luis sólo corrió hacia unos arbustos preocupado y desapareciendo.

-Arghhh... - se quejó Eli, Héctor, el lobo negro, estaba mordiéndolo hasta sacarle sangre, Eli no podía levantarse, Twist sacudió la cabeza y disparó a una carnero malvada bloqueando al lobo, Eli se quedó en el suelo desmayado, Héctor se levantó y dio un gruñido y corrió hacia la profundidad del bosque.

-Eli - dijo Twist sorprendido, el Sahen seguía inconsciente.

-Loki crees que deberíamos ayudarlo - preguntó a su babosa versátil, esta solo encogió los hombros, Twist levantó la cabeza de Eli y notó que tenía una cortada profunda en su cuello, el rubio respiro profundo y lo dejó en el suelo, volvió a su meca y se montó en ella, volteó en dirección a Eli, y bajó la mirada, sólo siguió su camino...

...

PDV de Eli

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME SUCEDÍA?!, no sabía que decir, pero cuando olfateé ese trozo de carne sentía hambre y ganas de comer más, parece que me llevaron a una trampa, cuando esos chicos ojirojos me atacaron, sentía cortadas y rasguños, pero yo no me quejaba sólo les mordía y arañaba, cuando hacia eso sentía...como la adrenalina aumentaba, me sentía libre, me sentía como si hubiera renacido, como si estuviera en otra vida.

Pero m distraje tante que sentí un golpe en mi estómago y caí cerca a un árbol.

Y ¡ACABO DE PROTEGER A TWIST!, que me sucedía, sentía que él...ahh...no sé...sentí una vibra positiva hacia él, cómo si... ya hubiera estado con él...no sé...pero eso fue lo único que recuerdo

Fin de PDV

...

Eli pesadamente abrió los ojos, y sintió algo, observó y tenía unas vendas en su abdomen, y una gasa en su cuello. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, ahí se encontraba Trixie, pero estaba volteada, y tenía un..nuevo peinado, se notaba, él suspiró secamente, y cuando lo hizo, sintió algo doloroso, tenía una herida cencima de su pulmón izquierdo estaba cosido, Eli cerró los ojos hasta que una dulce voz lo despertó.

-Eli - llamó alguien.

-Trixie - dijo sonriente despertando.

-¿Como estas? - preguntó ella sonriendo, su nuevo peinado era una media cola, su cabello estaba suelto, él sonrió.

-Más o menos, pero me duele mi cuello - confesó el Shane, Trixie se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, lo cual causo que Eli se sonrojara.

-Bien, te traeré algo para que te calme el dolor, descansa - dijo ella, el Shane asintió y dio una pequeña siesta.

Trixie salía de la habitación de Eli, cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala, suspiró profundo, bajando la mirada.

PDV de Trixie

Me preocupaba mucho, Eli no regresaba, ¿Si le sucedió algo? ¿un accidente? ¿Si lo secuestraron? ¿Si lo dañaron? muchas preguntas me mareaban, sin que Kord y Pronto se dieran cuenta salí con mi meca a buscarlo, no estaba en su habitación, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún lugar, salí al bosque, donde escuché gruñidos y el disparo de una lanzadora me asomé hacia unos arbustos, y ví a Eli en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con dos chicos, me preocupaba iba a atacarles, pero Eli corrió y se paró entre Twist y los dos chicos, uno de ellos se convirtió en un lobo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, iba a auxiliarlo, Twist se fue, yo corrí hacia él, noté mucha sangre en su ropa, cogí unas vendas que tenía guardadas en mi meca, lentamente curé sus heridas, seguro dejara una gran cicatriz esa herida cerca al cuello, y ví mi ropa se mancho con un poco, lo monté con cuidado en mi meca y nos fuimos al refugio.

Pero en el camino sentí algo detrás mío, volteé y vi a un lobo completamente negro y con los ojos rojos, aceleré tan rápido como pude, pero se lanzó encima mío, yo trataba de sacarlo, hasta que me despeino y soltó mi cabello.

Ufff...hace tiempo que no me lo suelto, y gracias a eso cogí mi lansadora y le disparé a Bluster, el lobo sólo se quedó mirando a Eli, yo parti con mi meca directo al refugio.

Recosté a Eli en la cama, este seguía respirando, sólo espere a que despertara, pero una pregunta ronda por mi cabeza.

¿Por qué protegió a Twist de esos lobos?

...

**Wow...ustedes que dicen...wow...pero ñeh la imaginación hace lo suyo xD, ah y me dí cuenta, que les encantó el fic de HALLOWEEN, que hice ayer, asi que si ese fic será actualizado oficialmente,, no me importa la cantidad de reviews, solo le que dicen, bueno cuídense... y les mando muchos abrazos**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	7. Chapter 7

…..

Chapter 7: Transformación

Eli seguía respirando, Trixie estaba sentada a su lado en la orilla de la cama, comenzó a acariciar su cabello negro-azulado, y dio un suspiro viendo las vendas que tenía en su cuerpo, pero lo que no sabía es que Eli tenía un mal sueño.

Pesadilla

Tres lobos lo miraban atentamente, un cachorro gris con detalles marrones, y una de color gris y al fondo un cachorro de color marrón claro con detalles dorados, y sus ojos amarillos, de pronto aparecieron tres lobos negros con ojos rojos atacando su hogar.

-Eli! - se escuchó, esa voz, esa voz le parecía conocida, de pronto un lobo gris con detalles blancos y negros corría hacia él pero fue atacada por un lobo negro y cayendo incosciente, Eli trataba de hablar o correr, no podía hacer nada, quería salir de ese lugar, quería despertar hasta que se escuchó algo.

-Ya nunca será un lobo - dijo una voz, de pronto un lobo gigante ojos rojos y garras grandes y filudas, y con heridas pero era muy peligroso se acercó cada vez más a él, abrió su boca y todo se volvió negro.

Fin pesadilla

Eli saltó de la cama agitadamente, se dio cuenta Trixie ya no estaba, respiró profundo para calmarse, y estaba sudando, todavía que esas vendas picaban, se levantó con cuidado sin hacer ruido, sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos y sus uñas comenzaron a crecer, y tornarse negros, sus dientes crecieron de tamaño y cayó al suelo, Trixie se levantó de golpe al oir el ruido de la caída de Eli, ella corrió hacia su habitación.

-¡ELI! - gritó al verlo en el suelo respirando agitadamente,, ella lo levantó pero este se negó al acto de la pelirroja.

-Eli levántate estas mal, no te mejoraste del todo - dijo preocupada, pero abrió los ojos al escuchar un gruñido.

-¿Eli estas bien? - restrocedio nerviosa, el Shane vió su mano y se convertía en forma de la pata de un lobo, Trixie asustada corrió hacia él pero, Eli ya no era el de antes.

Un lobo blanco, de ojos amarillos se puso firme y asechó a la pelirroja, Trixie abrió su boca sorprendida, el lobo avanzaba con intenciones de hacerle daño, abrió su boca y unos colmillos y dientes filudos se mostraron.

-Eli, que-que.. - no tenía palabras, ya no sabía que decir, el lobo blanco saltó hacia ella, causando un grito, ella cayó desmayada, el lobo blanco volteó hacia ella y escapó del refugio, perdiéndose en el bosque.

...

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICISTE HECTOR, NO TE DEBÍAS DE HABER TRANSFORMADO! - gritó Tomas alterado, Héctor temblaba de miedo, su jefe no estaba de buenas.

-Se-se-ñor lo-lo puedo ex-explicar - tartamudeó nervioso, pero Tomas negó.

-Luis anda a vigilar a ese Eli tal vez pasó algo interesante - dijo Tomas serio, el chico de cabello negro asintió y se fue corriendo hasta transformarse en un lobo negro con manchas marrones en sus patas.

-Héctor, anda a industrias Blakk si no quieres que te mate - dijo malvadamente, Héctor tragó duro y corrió hasta transformarse.

-Esta vez ya te atrapé Eli - Tomas sonrió malvadamente.

...

-Twist explícame bien, ¿Eli te protegió? - preguntó Blakk confundido, el rubio le explicó todo lo que sucedió, se escucharon ruidos de meca-bestias.

-Señor es la Banda de Shane - aviso Morris.

-Ataquen, ahora - gritó Blakk. - Twist vamos - dijo.

...

-Doctor Blakk que le hizo a Trixie - gritó Kord molesto y disparando, Blakk puso una cara de confusión.

-Disculpa troll de las cavernas, pero yo no hize NADA - dijo.

-No le creo - dijo, comenzó una lucha entre Kord y Pronto y los secuases de Blakk, Trixie estaba escondida entre las mecas y muy asustada.

Un aullido se escuchó, todos hasta los secuases y flagelos de Blakk voltearon y vieron a dos lobos negros, estos corrieron y atacaron a Kord y Pronto.

-AHHHH! - gritaban de dolor el troll y el topoide, Blakk sonrió malvadamente.

-Ven jajajajaja...son inútiles - se burló pero otro aullido se escuchó, los dos lobos negros se quedaron quietos y voltearon lentamente, un lobo blanco puro y ojos amarillos encima de una colina, un gruñido salió de su hocico, y corrió a una gran velocidad hacia Kord y Pronto y se pusó en una pose de defensa delante de ellos, los dos lobos negros le guañeron molestos, Twist sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, y sintió una sensación extraña.

-AHHHHH! - gritó de dolor, Blakk volteó a verlo, el rubio se había desmayado.

-Twist no es hora de bromas, MORRIS despiértalo - mandó, el pelirrojo le apuntó e insistió en levantarlo, pero la mano de Twist reaccionó, se levantó, sus ojos eran amarillos y comenzó a atacarlo, de pronto era un lobo marrón claro y con detalles dorados, todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Twist corrió hacia el lobo blanco dejándolo inconsciente...

...

**No tengo tiempo, sólo lean y dejen reviews, antes de que mi mamá me pille, chao**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Descubriendo verdades

PVD de Eli

Me convertí en un lobo, un lobo blanco, no sé pero se siente genial, pero al darme cuenta... Twist también lo era, ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TRANSFORMÓ EN UN LOBO!?, yo ni sé pero estoy seguro que antes lo conocí, pero me distraje y me dio un golpe horrible en mis costillas, caí inconsciente, de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Desperté, Trixie me miraba preocupada, en sus ojos se notaba eso, sentí que acariciaba mi cabeza, me sentí cómodo, luego ví que Kord y Pronto me miraban aliviados, me levanté pero después no contuve fuerzas y volví a caer, estaba acostado en una camita, y estaba caliente el ambiente, sentí un dolor en mi pecho y lanzé un quejido y comencé a hablar a mis compañeros, pero ponían una cara de confusión, no entendían lo que decía.

Fin PVD

Eli comenzó a gemir de dolor, Trixie comenzó a calmarlo.

-Trix estas seguro que es él - dijo dudoso el troll, ella asintió segura.

-Estoy segura, se transformó frente a mis ojos, es él - dijo tocando la oreja derecha de Eli, quien estaba recostado y con una cara larga.

-Bueno eso no importa, quien sea que sea, debemos cuidarlo - dijo decidido el troll.

-Pero Pronto, no se hará cargo de recoger sus necesidades - advirtió el topoide cruzándose de brazos, pero los bajó al notar las miradas series de Trixie y Kord.

-Bien, Kord anda a comprar comida, se nota que tiene hambre - dijo ella mirando con dulzura al lobo blanco, este alzó la cabeza y dio un gruñido de aprobación.

-Lo haré Trix - asintió el troll, y se fue con su meca fuera del refugio.

-Parece que te debo dar un baño ¿no? - dijo ella, al instante el lobo negó. - Oye estas oliendo horrible - dijo ella negando sonriente, el lobo bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-Ok vamos - dijo, el lobo blanco se paró y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

...

-Vaya vaya vaya, Twist debes hablarme mas sobre ti - dijo Blakk sonriendo, Twist seguía siendo un lobo, estaba sentado y dio un gruñido de furia, y se volteó para no aprestarle más atención, estaba confundido, y necesitaba descansar, pero...

-Espera - avisó Blakk, el lobo marrón y dorado se detuvo. - Quiero que ataques a Eli, junto con, Tomas, Luis y Héctor, también son lobos, y son buenos cazadores - dijo, Twist bajó la cabeza, y volteó.

-Asi, ven aquí - susurró Blakk malvadamente.

...

Eli estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne, que Kord había comprado.

-Parece que si tenias hambre amigo - dijo acariciando su cabeza, Eli lo miró.

-Kord hay una emergencia, Blakk va a atacar - avisó Trixie caminando junto a Pronto.

-Debemos ir, pero que haremos con él - dijo señalando al lobo blanco.

-Lo llevaremos - dijo sonriente la Sting

...

Blakk disparaba babosas malvadas por doquier, las personas corrían, los secuases reían divertidamente, y tres lobos negros como la noche y un lobo marrón con detalles dorados también atacaba, mordía y cazaba personas.

-Blakk detente - se escuchó, todos voltearon y vieron a Trixie apuntando con su lanzadora junto con Kord y Pronto.

-Disparen - dijo furioso, todos le hicieron caso, y muchas babosas fueron disparadas, comenzó una gran pelea, Trixie disparó a tornado, que derribó a tres babosas demoledoras.

-Kord... cuidado - dijo ella, el troll volteó a tiempo, ya que una babosa trilladora malvada volaba hacia él en ataque, disparó a Masa, su babosa carnero y la hizo caer al piso.

Blakk apuntó a Kord y a Pronto y disparó una babosa granada malvada, pero una electroshock se interpuso en su camino.

-No! - gritó furioso, volteó y estaba Eli disparando a Burpy.

-Eli - dijeron emocionados todos, el Shane disparó a Burpy y derribó a la mayoría de secuases.

-Eli si - dijo Trixie corriendo hacia él, junto a Kord y Pronto.

-Chicos que bueno volver a verlos - dijo mirando a otro lado.

-"Debo hacerlo" - pensó decidido.

-Eli sucede algo - preguntó preocupada Trixie.

-¿Trix?...no nada...no sucede nada - mintió el Shane, pero sin darse cuenta una babosa carnero, una granada, una trilladora y dos demoledoras malvadas se acercaban a ellos, Eli reaccionó y saltó, convirtiéndose en un lobo blanco, Kord se quedó boquiabierto al igual que Pronto, Eli gruñía y atacaba a dos lobos negros, Twist se escondió entre unos arbustos, y volteó la cabeza, y volvió a mirar a Eli.

-Arghhh - se quejó Eli, los tres lobos lo tenían acorralado, el Shane gruñía tratando de alejarlo de pronto comenzó a atacar a Tomas, Luis y Héctor, comenzó una dura pelea llena de sangre, hasta que Eli estaba con sangre en su hocico, y respiraba agitadamente, Luis cayó al suelo, Tomas corrió hacia él.

-Luis - dijo preocupado el lobo totalmente negro, tratando de despertarlo, pero no reaccionaba.

-No - dijo Héctor corriendo hacia su amigo.

-Luis despierta - pedían los dos preocupados, tocaron su cuerpo... estaba frío como tempano de hielo.

-Luis no, por favor - dijo Héctor, Luis no respondía, su cuerpo de lobo estaba lleno de sangre. Tomas volteó hacia el lobo blanco, este estaba con una cara de arrepentimiento y temor.

Tomas comenzó a gruñir fuerte mente y poniendo sus orejas atrás y en posición de defensa corrió hacia el lobo, pero este reaccionó y se lanzó hacia Tomas, comenzaron una pelea, hasta que se escuchó un quejido de dolor, Trixie corrió hacia el lugar junto con Kord y Pronto, y vieron al lobo blanco lleno de sangre pero en una posición recta, y miraba a todos lados.

-Eli... - susurró Trixie, los tres corrieron hacia el lobo, este sólo bajó las orejas apenado.

-Eli tranquilo - dijo Kord acercándose al animal.

-Chicos parece que está muy herido llevémoslo al refugio - dijo Trixie pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Ammmm... - dijo Pronto señalando a un lugar, Trixie volteó y el lobo negro seguía en el piso.

-Eli lo... - pero Kord no pudo completar la frase. - Mató... - dijo Pronto, todos observaron al lobo blanco, este comenzó a cerrar los ojos y respiraba agitadamente.

-Eli, que te pasa - dijo una preocupaba Trixie, de pronto un lobo marrón con detalles gris, apareció aullando, junto a una loba de color gris, Eli cayó al piso, estos dos lobos se acercaron y comenzaron a olfatear a Eli.

-Alejense - dijo Trixie molesta pero una gran mano la detuvo.

-Trix espera, mira - señaló el troll, todos miraron a la dirección señalada y los dos lobos, ya no eran lobos, sino humanos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó ella.

...

-Señor que haremos ahora - preguntó Héctor, que seguía transformado en lobo, Tomas también.

-Héctor, hemos encontrado al lobo perdido, Eli, el hijo de David, el próximo lobo alfa, y no es un Shane - dijo molesto.

-Señor una pregunta - pidió Héctor. - ¿Si? - dijo Tomas.

-¿Que dirá Will Shane al descubrir esto?.

-Héctor, Héctor, Héctor, Will Shane esta aquí - respondió Tomas, abriendo con su pata, unos arbustos, y ahí se encontraba Will Shane y Gimo Shane encadenados y con una venda en sus bocas, para que no gritaran, tenían una cara de preocupación, ya que muchos chicos de ojos rojos y cabellos negros junto a muchos lobos negros los estaban acorralando.

-Wow, entonces el plan ya está hecho - dijo Héctor sonriendo, Tomas asintió y se transformó en un humano junto a Héctor.

-Will Shane, Gimo Shane, que bueno que ya están aquí... les tenemos una sorpresa... - Dijo Tomas sonriendo malvadamente.

...

**Hola, que tal su día, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar, jijijijijijijjijjiji, bueno ya que no había muchas actualizaciones, dije: ¿Por qué no actualizo yo?, y bueno aquí esta el capitulo... ya vieron el poster de la peli, y la DESCRIPCIÓN!, UJU! ESTOY FELIZ, ME DEJÓ CON LA BOCA ABIERTA, BIEN ABIERTA Y GRITÉ COMO NUNCA, Y mi mama mirándome con una cara de ¡WTF! JAJAJAJA, YA QUIERO VER SU TRAILER!**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado y con todo y babosas xD**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, Como dice CriXar, "Las ideas para los fics llegan mas rápido en clase", cierto yo ni puse atención a nada, y no SÉ QUE ME DEJARON DE TAREAS!, bien solo lean... -_-**

...

Chapter 9: Dos antiguos amigos

-Ahora que quieren - dijo molesto Will Shane.

-Sabes, ¿Recuerdas a tu hijo? - preguntó Tomas, Will bajó la mirada al igual que Gimo.

-Will sabes de donde es él - preguntó Héctor serio y cruzado de brazos.

-No... - susurró, pero Gimo lo escuchó. - ¿Cómo que no sabes si es tu hijo? - susurró confundido el otro Shane, Will suspiró.

-Ni el propio padre sabe de donde es su hijo. - Se burló Tomas caminando hacia ellos.

-No, no lo sé, ¡¿CONTENTO?! - dijo Will ya cansado de tantas preguntas y desviando la mirada.

-Pues que pena Will Shane, por que él... es uno de lo nuestros - sonrió malvadamente.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - dijeron sorprendidos

...

-Me llamo Daniel - dijo uno de los chicos, era un chico pelimarrón y ojos castaños.

-Y yo me llamo Daysi - dijo una chica peli-grisáceo, y ojos castaños.

-Y... de donde son , ustedes conocen a Eli, como lo conocen, y que HACEN AQUI - dijo Trixie haciendo demasiadas preguntas, los dos chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-Les contaremos lo que sucedió pero primero debemos llevar a su amigo, esta muy herido - dijo Daysi.

-Y... después...les diremos todo, conocerán a los demás - continuó Daniel, todos pusieron una cara de confusión.

-Como que ¿A los demás? - preguntó Trixie, Daysi y Daniel se vieron entre si y volvieron a verlos.

-Nuestros familiares y amigos, pero tendrán que venir con nosotros y llevar a Eli - Daysi señaló al lobo blanco desmayado.

-Entonces ¿De donde vienen? - preguntó Kord.

\- De la superficie.. -dijeron simplemente ellos.

...

-Jajajaja... me encanta su expresión - dijo Tomas riéndose, Will y Gimo estaban con la boca abierta.

-Tomas vamos, según me dijeron, unos "queridos amigos" vinieron a BajoTerra - dijo Héctor poniendo comillas en el aire cuando dijo "Queridos amigos".

-"No puede ser ellos no deben estar aquí, van a causar problemas" - pensó Tomas - Héctor reúne a todos los lobos, debemos ir - dijo, Héctor asintió, y todos los chicos, chicas, lobos y lobas del lado malo se reunieron para prepararse.

-Gimo Shane tu vendrás con nosotros al igual que tu Will Shane - dijo Tomas, todas las chicas y chicos se transformaron en lobos de pelaje negro como la noche y ojos rojos puros.

-Prepárense, la guerra ya empezó - Todos los lobos negros y toda la manada gruñeron y comenzaron a correr perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

\- Jovencito, me decepcionaste - dijo Gimo a su sobrino Will, este solo bajó la cabeza.

...

-Del mundo ardiente - dijo Pronto sorprendido.

-¿Qué es el mundo ardiente? - preguntó confundido Daniel.

-Es la superficie solo que nosotros le decimos así - aclaró Kord, los dos chicos asintieron y cargaron a Eli.

-Esperen a donde se lo llevan - preguntó Trixie.

-Tranquila, solo observa - dijo Daysi señalando a Daniel, todos fijaron sus miradas en él (rima... otra vez), este cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, estos se volvieron color amarillos, y alzó la cabeza y comenzó a aullar, Kord sólo estaba confundido, Pronto ni que hablar, Trixie también.

De pronto otros aullidos se escucharon, todos voltearon y vieron a muchos lobos acercándose, y unos jóvenes también, Daniel seguía aullando, Eli comenzó a brillar y se transformó en humano, Daniel lo miró y sonrió.

-Bienvenido de vuelta...

...

El Doctor Blakk estaba listo y preparado, sus ametralladoras, las babosas malvadas, todo estaba listo, y Twist bueno, él no se sabe donde esta.

-Listo aquí vienen Doctor Blakk - dijo Morris seriamente.

-Si ya los veo desde aquí - dijo Blakk, una gran manada de lobos negros corria hacia el Doctor Blakk con furia y con hambre.

-Disparen - mando, todos comenzaron a disparar todo lo que podían, pero estos no se detenían mordían o mataban a las babosas malvadas, y las comían enteras (TENGO HAMBRE!).

-No, no, no, no - repetía Blakk a cada segundo.

-Emmm... ¿Doctor Blakk? - dijo un secuas. - QUE QUIERES - dijo de mala gana. -La Banda de...Shane... - respondió nervioso.

-Tienes razón, ¿Dónde están ellos? - se preguntó Blakk.

...

-Arghhh... - se quejó Eli al despertar, estaba en el bosque, y toda la Banda lo miraba.

-Me están asustando, ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? - preguntó, todos se miraron entre si y dejaron pasara a los dos chicos.

-Eli, que bien que estas aquí - dijo la chica.

-Disculpen pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó extrañado, Daniel sólo sonrió.

-Eli no nos recuerdas somos nosotros, Daniel y Daysi, amigos de la infancia, recuerdas a la manada - dijo Daysi mirándolo fijamente. Eli negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sé - dijo Daniel, Trixie, Kord y Pronto estaban confundidos, como ¿Amigos de la infancia? ¿Manada? ¿Familia?, a que se referían esos dos chicos.

Lo llevaron hacia un charco de agua, Eli vió su reflejo pero sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, y un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza...

-Papá, mamá, mis amigos, la manada, yo NO soy un Shane, no lo soy...

...

**Mmmm... me dio hambre, seguro, la mayoría de mis compañeras de clase me pregunta ¿Porqué te enamoraste de Junjie?, y yo nunca les respondo, siempre les hago olvidar el tema xD, y ustedes creo que se preguntaran lo mismo... Sólo una suposición...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado y con todo y babosas xD**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**

**PD: Espero que actualicen, me encantan sus fics, de TODOS. No hay nadie que este de lado...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y... que creen solo faltan dos capítulos para que termine este fic...**

...

Chapter 10: Ayuda y el principio de una guerra

-Eli eso es cierto - Dijo la Sting muy asustada.

-No puede ser, tu SI eres un Shane Eli - Dijo Kord poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No Kord, yo no soy de esa familia, nunca fui el hijo de Will Shane, yo pertenezco a la manada de lobos, y Yo soy uno de ellos - Dijo Eli levantándose y seguro de si mismo.

Trixie, Kor dy Pronto se miraron entre si y pusieron miradas preocupadas.

-Eli, no puedes decir eso, eres un Shane, tu proteges a BajoTerra - Dijo Trixie.

-Lo siento - Dijo Eli bajando la mirada, hasta que se escuchó unos aullidos, este levantó la mirada y comenzó a observar el lugar detenidamente.

-Que sucede - Dijeron asustados el resto de la Banda.

-Hay problemas - Dijo Daniel observando el lugar también.

-Tiene razón, deben esconderse - Todos se miraron y asintieron y se fueron cerca a una pequeña cueva cerca al lugar, Daysi comenzó a olfatear.

Eli se sentó en el suelo, y abrió los ojos se tornaron amarillos y tuvo una visión.

_Una gran manada de lobos corrían mostrando sus afilados dientes y ojos rojos cerca a ellos._

_Un lobo de color marrón con detalles dorado corría en dirección a su Banda refugiada._

_El Doctor Blakk tenía lista su ametralladora y babosas malvadas, junto a los flagelo y secuaces, listos para atacar._

Despertó de su trance y parpadeó unas veces, Daniel se acercó a él.

-Que viste - Preguntó.

-Una manada de lobos negros viene por ese lugar para atacar, Twist esta cerca para cazar y atacar a mi Banda. - Trixie asustada se escondió mas con sus piernas y estaba encogida.- Y el doctor Blakk viene hacia aquí junto con los lobos . -Terminó de decir.

-Entonces llamemos a los demás. - Dicho estolos otros chicos que se encontraban ahí junto con otros lobos comenzaron a aullar, y a gruñir protegiendo el lugar.

-Voy con mi Banda - Eli corrió en dirección donde estaba Kord, Trixie y Pronto.

-¿Que sucede? - Dijo Pronot temblando de miedo.

-Una manada de lobos negros se acercan, Twist esta cerca aquí también. - Lanzó un gruñido.

-Eli...no piensas..que - Kord no terminó de hablar ya que vio que Eli asintió dándole la razón.

-Debo pelear, Twist tiene fuerza, es un lobo, ustedes, están sin lanzadoras, y las babosas pueden morir, ya que la otra manada de lobos, matan sin piedad - Dijo seriamente, todos escondieron a sus babosas por el miedo.

De pronto se escuchó un gruñido, Twist saltó entre unos arbustos y asechó gruñendo de furia y viendo con atención a Eli.

-Quieres pelea, pues pelea tendrás - Eli saltó convirtiéndose en un lobo blanco de pelaje puro, Twist va y lo muerde con furia, pero Eli lo rasguña fuertemente en su lomo, Twist reacciona y salta encima de él y le gruñe con fuerza, Eli no se queda atrás y lo aparta de él, pero que mierda paresco comentarista de un partido de futbol...bueno sigamos, Eli salta y lo asusta, asustando un gemido sonoro de miedo de parte de Twist.

-Te lo dije - Gruño Eli.

-Ya suéltame - Rogó Twist por medio de gemidos de dolor.

-No. - Dijo Eli simplemente, de pronto unos gruñidos se escucharon, volteó y era la manada peleando con los lobos negros, seria a vida o muerte esa guerra.

...

-Jajajaja... - Rio Blakk disparando babosas malvadas por campo callado.

Atrapaban a todos, y los encerraban, las babosas malvadas nos se detenían, seguían siendo disparadas, y sin parar.

-Grrrrrrrrrr... - Se escuchó, todos voltearon y vieron a toda una manada de lobos.

-Ataquen...

...

-AHHHHH! - Gritó Eli al sentir una mordida cerca a su abdomen, y cayó desangrándose.

-Jajajaja... te lo dije Shane. - Twist se alejó del lugar.

-Yo no lo creo. - Eli se levantó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, había sangre en su boca, y rasguños en su cuerpo, junto con la cicatriz de la batalla anterior, y respiraba lento y profundamente.

-Bien atrévete - Retó Twist, Eli respiró profundo y comenzó a aullar con todas sus fuerzas, Twist solo puso una cara de confusión, y dos lobos aparecieron detrás de él, Daniel y Daysi, ellos dos comenzaron a atacarlo, después de mucho dejaron a Twist débil y tirado en el suelo.

-Vamos, hay una guerra que ganar - Dijo Eli, los dos lobos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta campo callado. Trixie también, fue junto con Kord y Pronto.

...

-NO - Exclamó Blakk al ver a un lobo blanco de pelaje puro acercándose junto a dos lobos.

-Jajaja.. seguro es Eli Shane ¿No? - Disparó una babosa trilladora, pero este saltó esquivándolo.

Dio un gruñido de furia, de pronto los lobos negros se acercaron hasta colocarse frente a Blakk en señal de defensa junto con Twist, que estaba medio decaído.

Otra manada de lobos apareció, era la manada dirigida por Eli, Trixie preparó su lanzadora, junto con el troll, y Pronto también lo hizo.

Ruidos de meca-bestia se escucharon, eran amigos suyos, Danna, Mario Bravado, El Caballero, Garfio Rojo, Grendell y Brodi aparecieron con sus lanzadoras y garfio vinieron ya que recibieron una llamada de Trixie, otro ruido se escuchó eran Will Shane y Gimo Shane, que montaban sus meca-bestias de lobos (digamos que hay dos).

-W-Will Shane - Tartamudeó Pronto sorprendido, el Shane sonrió y apuntó con su lanzadora a Blakk, Gimo también les sonrió, pero estaba molesto con Will, pero igual apuntó con su lanzadora, Eli se convirtió en un humano junto al resto de los lobos, pero sin lanzadoras, gruñían y sus ojos estaban de color amarillo.

Los lobos negros también se transformaron en humanos, Tomas tenía los ojos rojos llenos de furia, y mostrando sus colmillos, ya que lideraba esa manada, Blakk apuntaba con su ametralladora, y los flagelo también, Twist también se convirtió en humano, y con mirada de furia a Eli lanzó un gruñido, Eli le devolvió el gruñido mostrando sus dientes grandes y afilados.

-¡YA! - Gritaron, la guerra empezó

...

**¿Quién ganará? Creen que Blakk ganará, sabe que no se sabe que cuando YO hago un fic no siempre gana el bien xD**

**Empecé a adorar esta caraXDXDXDXD**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado y con todo y babosas xD**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	11. Chapter 11

...

Chapter 11: Despedida

Todos corrían hacia sus enemigos, Eli corría junto a los demás y comenzó a correr en cuatro extremidades hasta convertirse en u lobo blanco de ojos amarillos puros, junto a Daysi y Daniel, Twist también hizo lo mismo hasta convertirse y atacar a Eli; Will, Gimo, Danna, Mario, el "Caballero", Trixie, Kord y Pronto disparaban babosas, estas se transformaban y atacaban a los villanos, el doctor Blakk disparaba babosas malvadas como loco (xD).

-Arghhhh.. - Eli cayó al piso mal herido, Twist tenía algo de sangre en su boca y estaba sonriente.

\- Te lo dije Shane, nadie me vence - Dijo Twist avanzando hacia el lobo blanco caído.

\- Muajajaja.. vámonos - Ordenó los otros lobos presentes asintieron y fueron a atacar a mas lobos. Pero Eli no se paraba, solo estaba en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, y cerró los ojos.

...

-Chicos donde esta Eli - Dijo Trixie muy asustada.

-Arghhh... esta...con ...arghhh Twist - Dijo Kord peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con dos lobos negros.

-Oh no - Dijo ella asustada ya que mas lobos negros se acercaban.

-Trix, anda creo que esta por ese lugar...arghhh... - Dijo el troll, la Sting corrió lejos del lugar a buscar a Eli, cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a un lobo blanco en el piso e inconsciente.

-Eli despierta - Dijo Trixie acercándose al lobo blanco, este los volvió a abrir y la miró.

-Eli, tranquilo levántate, por favor - Pidió asustada, pero el lobo lanzó un quejido y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Eli anda, rápido - Volvió a decir, pero el lobo no hacia caso. - Bien si no lo haces mejor yo peleare por los territorios - Dijo seria y caminando, pero se escuchó un pequeño aullido, ella volteó lentamente y lo vió sentado y con las orejas bajas.

¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó asustada, Eli bajó la mirada.

-Habla...no te haré daño - Dijo acariciando su cabeza, Eli volteó a mirarla y comenzó a lanzar rugidos y aullidos pequeños.

-Eli no te entiendo - Dijo confundida, Eli se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y con una rama comenzó a escribir algo, Trixie se acercó a mirar que era y decía:

_"Lo lamento"_

Ella no entendió bien, pero observó como Eli se volvia a echarse en el suelo.

-Mejor me voy - Dijo dejando solo al lobo blanco, él comenzó a ver como ella se iba del lugar, bajó la mirada y dio un suspiro.

...

-¡Chicos! - Gritó Trixie desde lejos, Dnna derrotó a unos cinco lobos, Kord a unos ocho lobos, y los otros a algunos secuaces de Blakk.

-Trix, mira - Dijo el troll señalando a un lugar y era una babosa sónica normal y saltaba junto a Daysi y Daniel. Tomas y Héctor y los demás lobos negros no se rindieron solo estaban presentes y muy serios, todos los lanzadores vieron a la babosa dar un brillo fuerte de color blanco, todos se taparon los ojos al ver la luz intensa.

Volvieron a abrirlos y estaban en un bosque, los lobos negros rugieron al igual que Tomas y Héctor pero solo se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia, pero Daysi y Daniel negaron, Trixie quedó confundida, al igual que Will y Gimo Shane. Danna estaba mas que confundida, Mario igual, el "Caballero" estaba confundido, Kord y Pronto tenían curiosidad, Brodi se rascaba la nuca confundida, Grendell miraba a todos lados.

-Que sucede, donde estamos - Preguntó Trixie, Daniel y Daysi se acercaron a Trixie, ella se arrodilló quedando a su altura.

-Daniel, Daysi sucede algo - Dijo asustada, los dos lobos miraron a otro lugar, todos voltearon hasta los lobos negros, y el doctor Blakk, y un lobo blanco de ojos amarillos comenzó a aullar fuertemente encima de una colina, una cosa blanca comenzó a caer, era la nieve con viento leve, el lobo blanco terminó de aullar y vió a todos los lanzadores y lobos presentes, y se paró derecho. (Estoy escuchando la canción "Guardián de mi corazón y Un angel llora" mejor escúchenlo para que se pongan sentimentales en las próximas escenas)

-Eli.. - Susurró Trixie sorprendida, los lobos negros hicieron una reverencia hacia Eli. Tomas dio un gruñido de furia y se retiró, se había rendido, Héctor también hizo la reverencia, al igual que el resto de los lobos, Eli inclinó la cabeza agradecido, bajó de la colina en donde se encontraba y se acercó hacia Trixie.

-Ahora comprendo - Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Eli también la miró, Will se acercó hacia su "hijo" y le acarició su cabeza llamando su atención.

-Lo siento, debía aprender más de ti...Eli - Dijo Will siendo sincero, Gimo también se acercó y tocó el hombro de su sobrino Will.

-Will, te perdono - Dijo sonriendo, el Shane sonrió. Y volteó hacia Eli.

-Eli, te quise como un hijo, siempre, te quiero, y lo haré siempre - Abrazó a Eli, este le devolvió el abrazo, después Gimo se acercó.

-Fuiste mi sobrino mas querido, seas o no un Shane, siempre nos ganaras nuestro cariño - Dijo Gimo, el lobo blanco asintió, luego siguió Trixie.

-Eli, siempre te quise decir algo - Dijo ella, el lobo blanco captó la atención de Trixie y le prestó atención.

-Te amo, desde que llegaste a BajoTerra, y ahora creo que estamos en la superficie, pero siempre lo hice, siempre te eh amado, aunque no tuve el valor para decírtelo, desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero asi es el destino ¿No?, te quiero, te amo, te amo mucho - Dijo abrazando a Eli, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Eli se quedó quieto al escuchar las palabras de Trixie, y respondió al abrazo.

-_Yo también te amo Trix_ \- Se Escuchó susurrar a alguien, Trixie miró a Eli sonriente, y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que hasta se escuchaba sus llantos.

Kord, Pronto, y el resto de los lanzadores se miraron entre si y sonrieron al ver la escena.

-Te tienes que ir, te extrañare demasiado - Dijo la Sting calmándose, Eli se acomodó en su pecho y se echó, ella sonriendo le dio... un último abrazo.

-Cuídate, adiós - Se despidió ella con dolor en su corazón, Eli se paró frente a frente a ella, y lentamente se comenzó a ir y avanzar, y perderse en la oscuridad del bosque, junto con los lobos, y la tempestad de hielo cubría cada paso que daban.

-Vámonos - Dijo Kord, viendo a Trixie llorar en el pecho de Will desconsoladamente. La babosa sónica se acercó y comenzó a dar el brillo blanco, en el fondo aullidos de lobos se escucharon, todos vieron, y Eli estaba parado y viéndolos con tristeza, Twist apareció a su lado y también tenía una mirada de pena, Eli sonrió y un susurro llegó a los oídos de Trixie.

-_"Jamás te olvidaré, recuerda que siempre te amaré" -_ Susurró una voz ella sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos. - Yo también. - Dicho esto regresaron a BajoTerra.

-Eli... - Dijo una voz detrás de él, era Daysi.

-Si... - Dijo mirando por donde se fueron, su Banda y los lanzadores.

-la quieres - Dijo ella.

-No Daysi no la quiero - Dijo sonriente, esto confundió a Twist y Daysi.

-Sino, La amo y siempre lo haré, nadie ocupara su lugar - Dijo sonriente y yéndose.

-Eli... lo lamentó...jamas debi - Twist fue interrumpido.

-No Twist... estas perdonado...ahora ¿No hay que liderar una manada? - Dijo, los dos se vieron entre si y sonrieron, pasaron entre los lobos, todos comenzaron a agacharse, un lobo de color marrón puro apareció frente a ellos, era como un fantasma, y este se inclinó a ellos.

-_Gracias -_Dijo desapareciendo

\- De nada Luis... - Susurró Eli. Todos los lobos comenzaron a seguirlo, ya que él era el líder, volteó su cabeza.

-_ Espero que este bien Trix... - _Pensó Eli perdiéndose entre los arboles del bosque lleno de nieve y viento...

...

***Llorando a chorros de agua* *Ella dice que espera que estén bien y dejen review***

**Nicolle**


	12. Chapter 12

…..

Chapter 12: Pesadilla

PVD Desconocida

Pasaron años desde que me despedí de ella, fue una gran chica, la mejor que conocí, pero tuve que hacerlo, no debía dejar de tras a toda mi verdadera familia, me dolió mucho y no sé si volver pero debo protegerlos, desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero asi es la vida, deseo volver a verla.

Fin PVD Desconocida

-Eli... - Dijo una loba ya adulta y mas encorvada, un lobo blanco estaba sentado, tenía unas marcas en su cabeza, y un collar hecho de piedras y con un lazo de color marron, ya que era el líder, creció de tamaño y su pelaje aumento un poco, y tenía pequeñas canas de color gris en su lomo.

-Si Daysi - Dijo serio y viendo como unos cachorros jugaban alegremente.

-Necesitamos comida, ah disminuido bastante estos días por la nieve que nos cubre - Dijo la loba adulta acercándose a su lado, Eli seguía con una cara seria.

-¿Pasa algo con los que cazan la comida? - Preguntó sin apartar la vista de toda la manada.

-No nada, pero me dijeron sobre esto, Twist hace lo posible por cazar junto al resto, pero dice que los humanos atacan mas seguido - Dijo preocupada, pero Eli seguía mirando a su manada y su cara cambió a una de furia.

-No se deben detener - Dijo mas serio.

-Lo siento... mejor me voy - Dijo Daysi retirándose.

-Daysi... - Dijo Eli, esto hizo que ella se detuviera.

-Como están tus hijos, me dijeron que tendras crias - Dijo Eli sabiamente.

-Si, Daniel es muy bueno conmigo, y sobreprotector jejeje - Rio nerviosamente, pero se detuvo al ver que Eli seguía serio.

-Se nota - Dijo Eli.

Unos aullidos se escucharon, Daysi volteó asustada, pero se relajó al ver que era Daniel, Twist y el resto de los lobos cazadores.

-Que sucedió - Preguntó Eli con un tono serio.

-Conseguimos comida, pero poca, nos atacan cada vez mas rápido - Dijo Twist; Daniel se acercó hacia Daysi y le comenzó a acariciar, ella lo recibió.

-No... debemos irnos de aquí, reúnan a todos busquemos otro lugar - Dijo parándose y volteando con la cabeza alta y en posición recta, Twist asintió y comenzó a reunir a los cachorros y al resto de los lobos y de la manada junto con Daniel.

Unos disparos se escucharon desde lejos, Eli comenzó a gruñir y a ponerse en posición de defensa, unos señores con armas se acercaron, vieron a Eli y comenzaron a apuntarle.

-SACALOS DE LUGAR YA, DAYSI VETE - Gritó Eli, la loba adulta comenzó a correr, los cazadores sonrieron malvadamente y atacaron a Eli, este esquivó los ataques y se abalanzó hacia un cazador hiriéndolo, y al otro seguía disparando, pero este gruñó con fuerza y comenzó a mostrar sus dientes y a morderlo y rasguñandolo, pero el cazador no se detenía, solo se quejaba y golpeaba al lobo blanco.

-Vete de aquí lobo maldito - Dijo tratado de quitarlo de encima suyo, hasta que un pequeño quejido se escuchó, Eli volteó y era un cachorro siendo apuntado por el otro cazador herido, Eli no sabía que hacer, salvar al cachorrito o matar al cazador, lo que hizo fue empujar con todas sus fuerzas al humano encima suyo, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cría y pudo salvarlo y también golpear al cazador, pero un disparo se desvió y lo hirió cerca a su cuello.

-¡Twist! - Gritó, el lobo adulto y de color marrón con detalles dorado apareció - Llévalo con su mamá - Dijo, Twist asintió y cargó al cachorrito. - y tu - Dijo.

-Estoy bien...aghhh...anda ¡YA! - Dijo medio adolorido por el disparo.

-Lobo maldito - Dijo el cazador apuntándole con un arma grande, Eli se levantó y le gruñó. Hasta que le disparó una trampa, Eli quedó atrapado.

-JAJAJAA... lo tenemos - Dijo alegre, pero como Eli era un lobo mas fuerte logró librarse y a morder al hombre que lo atapó, y asi lo mató al instante, el otro asustado y temblando se escapó del lugar.

-Eli... - Dijeron a su atrás el lobo blanco volteó.

-Ya están a salvo debemos irnos ya - Dijo avanzando, toda la manada lo siguió.

...

Encontraron un lugar fresco y cubierto de nieve, todos comenzaron a buscar un lugar acogedor para descansar.

-Eli... - Dijo twist acercándose.

-Si Twist fue difícil vencerlos y tambi... - Fue interrumpido.

-No Eli no hablo de eso - Esto confundió mas al lobo blanco.

-Que quieres decir - Volteó hacia él.

-Trixie... -Dijo, lentamente se sintió como un leve viento de nieve se acercaba, el cielo se apagó, por las nubes.

-No me la recuerdes por favor Twist - Dijo serio y recostándose en la nieve vigilando a su manada.

-Eli, ¿Qué no la amas? - Preguntó, esto hizo que Eli abriera los ojos.

-Si...pero - Dijo. Twist negó con su cabeza y se recostó a su lado.

-Eli, anda a verla - Dijo.

-No, no puedo, dejare a la manada no quiero - Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces eso significa que ya no la quieres - Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

-Que... - Dijo Eli mirando al lobo marrón y con detalles dorados marchándose.

-Creo que tiene razón - Dijo cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

...

Las horas pasaron y ya estaba oscureciendo, todos se pusieron dormir por la ventisca que se acercaba.

-Ahhhh! - Se escuchó, Eli se levantó de golpe al oir el grito, bajó de la pequeña colina donde estaba y vio a Daysi quejándose de dolor.

-Que sucede - Dijo Eli.

-Ya es hora...ya - Dijo Daniel calmando a Daysi, ella se seguía quejando de dolor.

-Ya tranquila solo respira profundo y espera - Dijo Eli, Daysi comenzó a hacerlo...

Después de dolor y quejidos lo logró, y unos hermosos cachorritos aparecieron, uno de color gris como su mamá, y el otro de color blanco con detalles marrones, sonrieron al ver esto y dejaron que descanse.

-Eli, gracias - Dijo Daniel acercándose al lobo blanco.

-No te preocupes mejor voy a mi puesto - Dijo retirándose, pero fue interrumpido.

-Twist ya me contó lo que pasó - Eli se detuvo al oir eso.

-Que cosa te dijo - Volteó levemente la cabeza.

-Trixie...por que no la ves o vas a verla - Dijo, el lobo blanco bajó las orejas.

-Tienen razón, debo ir - Dijo.

-Anda... - Dijo Daysi acomodando a sus crías. Eli sonrió y comenzó a correr.

-Y... seguro va a verla ¿No? - Dijo Twist mirando como se iba su líder.

-Si Twist ya es hora de que la vea - Dijo Daniel recostándose junto a Daysi.

...

Eli seguía corriendo, corrió por bosques, lagos y campos por día y noche, unas aves estaban ahí pero se fueron volando por el susto que les dio Eli, pero este no se detenía, seguía corriendo, un gran lago estaba cerca ahí junto a un rebaño, pero este saltó dentro del agua y comenzó a correr mas rápido, corrió y corrió, hasta que llegó a la ciudad, se escondió por los callejones de las calles, y poco a poco fue llegando al lugar exacto.

Una alcantarilla estaba cerca, el lobo blanco corrió, ya era de noche asi que le daba ventaja.

-Lo haré - Respiró tratando de recuperar la respiración y retiró la tapa, y saltó dentro, y caminó hacia una silla, pero no se subió a esta sino que solo saltó entro del hueco cayendo rápidamente.

-AHHHHHHHH! - Gritó asustado...

...

-AHHHHH! - Gritó Eli levantándose, era un cachorro recién, era un lobo blanco pequeño, respiró agitadamente, todo era un sueño, la caza, su transformación, conocer a sus amigos, todo era una simple pesadilla, unos disparos se escucharon desde el fondo, un lobo que era el líder comenzó a pelear.

-No quiero que me atrapen, no lo volverán hacer - Dicho esto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo lejos de su verdadera familia, "La era de lobos en BajoTerra" nunca ocurrió...

~~~~~~~ ¿Fin? ~~~~~~~

**No sé que diran pero a mi me encantó...**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue su escena favorita de este fic? Solo dos escenas pueden mencionar, y bueno díganme si quieren que haga otro fic parecido a este...****Gracias a AnonimusFem, a Bridgit Blakk, a Sov, a La Loca Chora, y a Yamilet001 por dejar sus reviews en este fic, ,y son los que mas comentaron, y acabo de actualizar Mi _Crossover, _véanlo ;D**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	13. Chapter 13

…..

Chapter 13: Proteger a la era de lobos

-AHHHHHH! - Gritó Trixie asustada y despertando de golpe, respiraba agitadamente, ya era una chica adulta, tenía 24 años, su cabello completamente suelto, y ondulado hasta media espalda, y creció de tamaño.

-Solo fue una pesadilla - Susurró ella asustada y tratando de calmarse, No se imaginaba que ESO, nunca hubiera pasado, y que nunca se hubiera conocido con Eli.

-Mejor voy al baño - Se levantó de su cama, y fue al baño, agarró agua y se mojó la cara (rimó).

Suspiró aliviada de que solo fue una pesadilla, regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Kord, Pronto, se fueron a su respectivas familias y hogares, Will Shane decidió quedarse con ella, Gimo también, ella sólo los extrañaba, pero extrañaba mas a SU Shane.

Sus babosas la miraban con tristeza, y también extrañaban a Eli, ya que era bueno con ellas y siempre las consentían.

-Sé que también lo extrañan pero así es la vida - Dijo ella, todas su babosas asintieron y se fueron a dormir, Trixie también lo hizo, estaba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, hasta que un aullido se escuchó, ella los abrió de golpe y volteó inmediatamente hacia la ventana, un lobo blanco aullando y en una pose recta, estaba parado en unas rocas, ella solo sonrió, y bajó de su cama corriendo fuera del refugio.

-"Espero que me encuentres" - Decía el lobo en su mente, hasta que...

-¡ELI! - Se escuchó, una voz muy conocida, él volteó y era Trixie, Eli bajó del montón de rocas y corrió hacia Trixie, se fundieron en un abrazo, tierno, y correspondido por el otro.

-No lo puedo creer - Dijo Trixie llorando de felicidad al ver a Eli frente suyo, volver acariciar su suave pelaje blanco, ver sus ojos amarillos, y sentirlo cerca a ella, la emocionaba tanto que la hizo llorar.

-Desearía que volvieras a ser el de antes, pero eres un lobo - Dijo apartándose del abrazo.

_-Trix, siempre te amaré -_ Susurró una voz, ella fijo su mirada en él sorprendida.

-Eli, ¿No puedo ir contigo? - Preguntó asustada de que él le negara.

El lobo blanco bajó la mirada.

-Creo que no - Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Pero para su sorpresa Eli comenzó a gruñir.

-No te entiendo - Dijo confundida. Pero un brillo azul comenzó a rodear al lobo blanco, este fue elevado y Trixie se tapó los ojos por el intenso brillo de la luz.

-Tranquila Trix - Dijo una voz, Eli estaba parado frente a ella con una ropa diferente, una polera de color blanco manga larga, sus ojos tenían un borde amarillo, vestía un pantalón de color gris y unas simples zapatillas blancas con detalles negros, y en su cabello un pequeño detalle blanco, y creció de tamaño, ya tenía 26 años.

-Eli... - Dijo Trixie a punto de llorar y lo abrazó, él le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos y se dieron un beso, el beso tan esperado, cerraron los ojos disfrutando del beso, ella enredó sus brazo en su cuello y él sujetó su cintura acercándola más a él, después de un minuto se separaron por falta de aire (PUTO AIRE! COMO TE ODIO!).

-Te amo Trix, si quieres puedes venir conmigo - Dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja.

-Si, no quiero separarme mas de ti - Dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso y corto.

-Entonces no esperemos mas, vamos - Dijo.

...

**_Años después (pero muchos años después xD)_**

Unos pequeños cachorritos saltaban alegres, eran tres, un cachorro de color marrón, el otro era blanco y con una mancha en su oreja derecha de color gris, y el último era totalmente blanco este era el mas pequeño, los tres jugaban alegres pero dejando a un lado al pequeño lobo blanco.

-Niños por favor jueguen con Erick, no lo dejen - Dijo un lobo de color marrón con detalles blancos y negros.

-Lo sentimos papá - Dijeron los dos cachorritos grandes.

-Will... - LLamó una voz.

-Mamá.. - Dijo el lobo volteando de repente al escuchar su nombre.

Una hermosa loba, de color marrón caminaba, con unos detalles color rojo en su cuello, y ojos amarillos.

-Deben comer, ya encontramos comida - Dijo con voz ronca.

-Mamá debes descansar, dile a papá también, ¿No sé por que siempre esta mirando al horizonte sin alguna causa? - Dijo confundido Will, la loba adulta y abuela de los pequeños cachorritos.

-Sabes que siempre recuerda lo que pasó - Dijo ella mas calmada, Will asintió y se fue con sus hijos a comer.

...

En un lugar donde el sol se escondía, y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, encima de una colina pequeña estaba un lobo blanco puro echado y con la cabeza entre sus patas, su suave pelaje se convirtió en algo áspero y difícil de acariciar, su collar seguía en su cuello, unos puntos grises se notaban en su piel, y perdió peso y enflaqueció.

-Amor... - Se escuchó.

-Pasa algo cariño - Respondió el lobo son apartar la mirada.

-Debes ver a tus nietos, Will si es un buen padre al igual que tu - Dijo la loba adulta acercándose a él, y colocándose a su lado.

-Lo hare, pero que terminen de comer primer - Dijo alzando la mirada, ella sonrió.

-Te amo Eli...

...

-Entonces el abuelo nos cuidará - Dijo el cachorrito marrón caminando junto a su padre.

-Si, yo tengo que ir de caza, para la manada, ya que están viendo al próximo líder - Dijo Will mirándolos.

-¿Tu serás el próximo líder? - Preguntó inocente el cachorrito blanco, sus hermanos lo miraron con una cara de "eres tonto o ¿que?", este solo bajó la mirada. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba su cueva, ya que era de tarde, y la luz del sol se proyectaba y disminuía poco a poco.

-Mamá.. - Llamó Will, la loba adulta caminó.

-Hijo que bien que los trajiste, ahora ve a cazar, ten cuidado - Dijo ella, los tres cachorros corrieron hacia ella alegres.

Will se retiró de lugar para ir de caza, la loba adulta llevó a los cachorros hacia su abuelo.

...

-¡Abuelo!¡Abuelo! - Gritaron los tres cachorros alegremente, el lobo blanco volteó hacia ellos, los cachorritos lo abrazaron suavemente para no lastimarlo, mientras que el pequeños se quedó atrás.

-Mejor los dejo - ella se retiró.

-Abuelo nos puedes contar como se conocieron tú y mi abuelita - Dijo Alejandro el cachorrito con la oreja gris.

-Ok, pero deben escuchar...cof..bien - Tosió un poco, y comenzó a contar la historia...

...

**_Horas después_**

-Hijo descansa fue un gran día - Dijo la loba adulta a su hijo Will.

-Gracias mamá - Dijo cerrando los ojos, ella sonrió y se retiró de la cueva, caminó hacia la colina, y estaban dos de los cachorritos dormidos junto a Eli, y el pequeño cachorrito blanco hablaba con su abuelo.

-Eli que sucede - Dijo ella.

-¡Ah! Trix no me asustes asi - Dijo el lobo blanco adulto sonriendo.

-Eli tranquilo, y que conversabas con Erick - Dijo curiosa.

-Cof... algo muy importante.. amor descansa...cof...déjame solo con mi nieto... - Dijo etre-cortadamente, ella asintió y besó su naca antes de restirarse.

-Y.. que mas sucedió - Dijo el cachorro blanco.

-Bueno, tu abuela me abrazó, y nos dimos un beso, fue el beso...arghh..mas esperado por los dos - Dijo recordando ese momento.

-Wow.. - Dijo sorprendido.

-Una pregunta...Erick...¿Por que-que tus hermanos no cof...te-e.. hacen...caso - Tosió otra vez.

-Solo por que soy el pequeño - Dijo bajando las orejitas.

-Oye.. - Llamó Eli, el pequeño cachorrito lo miró atento.

-Yo también era el pequeño, todos me decía que no podía alcanzar, hasta que conocí a tu abuela, en una causa, tenía 15 años, ella me ayudó y la conocí junto a dos grandes amigos, hicimos ...arghh...una banda. - Tosió. - Era la mejor familia quee podía pedir, hasta que sucedió todo lo que...cof...te conté, y bueno me hizé un gran amigo, y tuve una gran esposa, y soy un gran líder, nunca te rindas, aunque te aprten de la manada - Dijo Eli otra vez tosiendo.

-Entonces... que voy hacer - Dijo Erick asustado.

-Creer en ti hijo - Dijo sabiamente.

-Creeré en mi abuelo, eres el mejor - Dijo abrazándolo, Eli sonrió ante este acto.

-Cof, creo que ya no me queda mucho arghh.. tiempo - Dijo tosiendo mas seguido.

-No abuelo, no te vayas - Dijo asustado el cachorrito.

-Eres igual a mi cuando era pequeño - Dijo.

-Eli amor es hora de dormir - Dijo Trixie, él asintió, y cargó a los tres cachorritos hasta la cueva.

...

**_Al siguiente día_**

-Yey, papi podemos ir donde nuestra abuela y abuelito - Dijeron los tres lobos alegres, Will asintió, y alegres corrieron, y estaban los dos.

-Creo que ya vienen - Dijo Eli con voz débil, Trixie volteó y dos cachorritos la abrazaron, y Erick el pequeño cachorrito abrazo a Eli.

-Los dejo solos - Dijo ella levantándose.

-Abuelo que mas paso entre tu y nuestra abuelita - Dijeron los dos lobitos grandes, Eli sonrió.

-Bien - Dijo con voz ronca. - Sigamos... - Contó...

...

Unas horas después terminaron de comer, y volvieron donde su abuelo.

-¡Abuelo! - Gritaron todos alegres, pero no recibieron respuesta. - ¿Abuelo? Preguntó asustado el cachorrito blanco, se acercó al lobo blanco adulto, y movió su cabeza, pero su piel estaba fría como tempano de hielo.

-Abuelo despierta - Dijo asustado, pero nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que...había muerto...

-No - Dijo, sus hermanos mayores solo se quedaban sentados como si nada.

-No, despierta, por favor - Pidió llorando, pero Eli no despertaba, Will se acercó al oir los sollozos, al igual que Trixie.

-Eli... - Susurró la loba adulta, Will se acercó a su padre, y se dio cuenta de esto.

-No.. - Dijo Trixie llorando.

Toda la manada se acercó al lugar y se agacharon en señal de reverencia hacia Eli.

-Nunca te olvidaremos papá - Dijo Will bajando la mirada, Trixie lloraba sin parar al ver el cuerpo muerto de Eli.

Erick comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, miró el cuerpo de su abuelo cuando este se comenzó a desvanecer en pequeño brillos blancos, poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Te amaré por siempre Eli - Dijo Trixie, hasta que un aullido se escuchó, todos alzaron la mirada y vieron a un lobo blanco puro aullando al compas de la luna, dejó de aullar y sus ojos amarillos dieron un destello, y sonrió, su pelaje volvió, ahora este se movía al compas del viento, y estaba grande de tamaño.

Todos comenzaron a aullar también, hasta los cachorritos, Eli desapareció en el viento, Erick sonrió, pero sintió un viento suave rozando su pelaje, y un susurro se escuchó.

-_Cree en ti, nunca lo niegues..._

_..._

Ahora unos tres lobos grandes estaban olfateando la nieve, y un lobo blanco mas pequeño que los otros estaba olfateando lejos de ellos, tenía un collar en su cuello, ya que era el líder.

-Muajajajaja... - Se escuchó, este alzó la mirada.

-¿Quien eres tu? - Preguntó Erick en una posición de defensa y gruñendo.

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu abuelo Eli - Dijo el ,lobo negro sonriendo malvadamente.

-Y.. si soy igual a él, en alma y corazón - Dijo, el lobo negro corrió furioso hacia Erick y este también lo hizo, corrían hacia el otro furiosamente.

-_Nunca lo olvides_ \- Erick conrió al escuchar la voz de su abuelo en un susurro, y el lobo negro se avalanzó hacia él, y Erick hacia el lobo negro, una nueva era de lobos se acercaba, una nueva lucha se creaba...

Los lobos, seres maravillosos y salvajes, Eli lo tenía en sus venas, regresó con su familia con la persona que mas quería y apreciaba en el mundo, ahora su nieto Erick cumple su deber, PROTEGER A LA ERA DE LOBOS..

FIN

**AWWWWWW... Que lindo, ¿Me quedó bien o no?, ¿Creyeron que ya era el final en el Chapter 12? ¿Quieren que haga continuación en otro fic sobre esto? ¿Les hizo inesperada la muerte de Eli? Respondan, y que si les dio un mensaje, díganlo en los reviews.**

**Bueno no hay mas que decir y me despido en otro fic me verán ("Poseído" xD)**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


End file.
